Of Identities and Secrets
by inudigifan201
Summary: Nino finds out who Ladybug is under the mask... but, is it a good thing that he knows? and what does a certain cat have to say about this development?
1. When Nino finds out

This one was requested by **Shiranai Atsune**. it was their idea and concept... I just rolled with it. I hope ya'll like it. anyway... enjoy!

~inudigifan201

* * *

Ch, 1. When Nino finds out

Nino couldn't believe his eyes. He didn't mean to look, but when a friend of yours runs in the opposite direction than everyone else who are fleeing from danger, heads turn and wonder where they are going.

There she was, Ladybug in all her spotted glory. She soon used her trusty yo-yo as a grappling hook and leapt into action.

Nino, hiding behind the corner of a building, stood there with his mouth wide open. He was dumbfounded. _'Marinette is Ladybug?'_ He asked himself in thought because sound was having a hard time coming out of his mouth at the moment. _'Ladybug is Marinette!'_

His feet moved on their own to the battle. He removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes with his thumb and forefinger. Perhaps his eyes were playing tricks on him… or not. He watched as Ladybug… no Marinette and Cat Noir fought the akuma victim of the day in utter amazement.

' _She does this every day?!'_ He still couldn't speak. _'How did I not see this sooner? I mean, she's always missing and stuff…'_

Before he knew it the battle was over. Cat Noir had used his powers at the beginning of the battle, so he had less time to stick around. Marinette was about to leave before a certain DJ finally found his voice.

"Ladybug!" He ran over to her and waved his arms around to get her attention.

"Is something wrong Ni… citizen?" She asked him as soon as he caught up to her.

He huffed for a few seconds and then looked her in the eyes. "Oh nothing's wrong dude, I just wanna talk."

She made a sour face as her earrings beeped at her to let her know she was running out of time. "Maybe later, I need to go."

"I know." He spoke sharply. "I know who you are."

"What?" She became confused and concerned at the same time.

"I know who you are under the mask because I saw you transform earlier." He explained.

"What?!" She became frantic waving her arms around. "Did you tell anybody?"

"No, no… just you. I promise." He gave her a reassuring smile to help calm her down.

"Not even Alya?" She raised an eyebrow under her mask.

"I know I'm her boyfriend and I'm supposed to tell her everything, but this is one thing I'm pretty sure I shouldn't let her… she might never leave you alone, she might try to help and get hurt…" He scratched the back of his head.

She smiled and nodded. "Thanks."

"But I wanna help." He smiled at her.

"But…" She became confused again. "Weren't you just worried about Alya…"

"I wanna help keep your secret, with reasons why you're not around. Lead Alya off your trail." He smiled wide. "I could be like Alfred to your Batman!" he then chuckled a little. "Er woman." He corrected himself.

She burst into a fit of laughter. "I… didn't… know… you… like… comic books… too." She continued to laugh. "You… Alya… made… for… each other" Her earrings beeped again. "I need to go." She waved at him. "We'll talk about this later." With that she whisked herself away.

"Nino!" He heard a voice come from behind him. He looked back and saw his girlfriend running toward him.

"Hey Alya!" He smiled and waved at her.

She crossed her arms as soon as she reached him. "You were talking to Ladybug without me?" She seemed mad. "You know how much the Lady-Blog means to me."

"Oh, right." He scratched the back of his head and smiled nervously.

She rolled her eyes and smiled anyway. "So what was all that about?" She shrugged.

"Um…" He thought for a moment. "I wanted to thank Ladybug for saving my life… I was gonna thank Cat Noir too, but he spilt before I could say anything."

She cocked an eyebrow. "But I recorded the whole fight… you were all the way over there." She pointed to the building at the end of the street.

"Oh, right. I was thanking her for saving Paris… again." He gave her a nervous laugh. "Super heroes really need all the thanks they can get. Because super hero-ing is hard work and very dangerous."

She rolled her eyes and swayed her hips. "Um, hum."

"Ah come on babe. Do you really think I would cheat?" He crossed his arms.

She gave him a condescending look. "I don't know, would you?"

"No!" He huffed. "Besides." He crossed his arms. "Ladybug knows you and I are dating."

She became confused. "How?"

He smiled at her. "Told her myself." He kissed her on the cheek. "She even said you and I are made for one other."

She rolled her eyes. "I guess I'll just have to ask her myself."

He rolled his eyes. "You do that babe. You'll see. I'm telling the truth." _'Mostly.'_

School seemed so foreign the next day as Nino climbed the steps leading into the building. He noticed his best friend Adrien had already arrived and was scribbling something down on a paper.

"Hey bro." Nino called out and waved to his blonde bestie.

"Hey Nino." Adrien looked up from what he was writing, smiled, and returned the wave.

Nino sat down next to him and glanced at the paper. "Another poem?" he asked out of curiosity.

Adrien groaned and balled up the paper. "I just can't put the right words down." He shoved the paper ball into his messenger bag.

Nino patted him on the back. "Don't worry bro. You'll figure it out."

Adrien smiled. "You're right."

The warning bell to signal the students to start to find their classrooms rang.

"We should probably get to class." Adrien chuckled a little as he stood up.

Nino nodded. "Ya." He stood up too.

They soon were in their classroom. Most of their classmates were already there. Nino smiled and waved at Alya and Marinette. "Good morning ladies."

"Good morning." They both chimed and waved back.

"Good morning Ladies." Adrien smiled and waved as well.

"Good morning." Alya smiled.

"G…Good… Morn… Morning! Morning! Good morning!" Marinette stuttered and blushed.

Alya giggled and elbowed her in the gut lightly.

Adrien smiled and shrugged as he sat down next to Nino.

The morning classes seemed uneventful. Adrien attempted to write a poem he didn't hate as Nino scribbled in his own notebook.

Alya slid Marinette a sheet of paper. "What's up with the boys?" It read.

"Heck if I know." Marinette wrote back.

"Both have been acting weird all morning." Alya slid it back.

"Ya… should we be worried?" Marinette hid the paper under her book as the teacher passed. She then slid it back.

"Good question." As soon as Marinette read the last sentence, the bell rang for lunch.

Before another word could be spoken, or written, Nino grabbed Marinette by the arm and ran out the room.

Alya and Adrien both stared at the empty seats that their friends left behind.

"What just happened?" He looked up at her.

She scowled. "I don't know, but I want answers." She crossed her arms.

Nino finally let go of Marinette when they got to an alleyway near the school. He smiled at her as she was trying to catch her breath. "So did you think about my offer?"

She gave him a stern look as she held her knees gasping for air. "You do realize you just technically kidnapped me. Right?"

"Oh." He scratched the back of his head. "Sorry about that dude. My bad. I was just too excited." He pulled his notebook from his bag. "I just wanted to show you some really good excuses I came up with in class."

She took the notebook and looked over what he had written. She then handed it back to him. "I appreciate that you want to help, but you said yourself it's dangerous. I couldn't live with myself if any of my friends got hurt." She began to walk away.

"But!" He tried to stop her.

"No! Just… No!" She looked back at him with a concerned expression. She then started walking back to the school once more.

"Then how about I can be just someone to talk too about it all? You must feel so alone. I know you and Cat Noir don't know who each other are… it must be frustrating to have someone you can talk too, but them not understanding your point of view because they don't know who you really are. I know I probably don't understand everything myself, but I wanna help." He kicked a can that rested at his foot.

She stopped in her tracks and sighed. "Fine."

A smile lit up his face.

She looked back at him with another stern gaze as she pointed to the sky. "But if I even have the slightest feeling your life is in danger; that's it. Got it?"

He nodded. "Yes mam."

"And Alya and Adrien can't know." She added.

He nodded some more. "You got it boss."

She let out a deep sigh. "I don't know what I'd do if Adrien got hurt because of me."

A lightbulb went off in his brain. "Oh, right. I forgot you have a crush on him." He chuckled a little. "It a good thing he likes you back… now if only he knew you're Ladybug." He put his hand to his chin.

She blushed tremendously. "He likes me back?" She smiled wide. "He likes me back!" She almost jumped.

He starched the back of his head as he gave her a nervous smile. "As Ladybug… he doesn't know who you are under the mask."

Her blush faded as she pouted. "Oh." She then waved it off and smiled again. "But it's a start."

"True that dude." He chuckled.

She rolled her eyes and started to walk back to the school. "Come along Alfred, our friends are probably worried sick." She giggled.

He chuckled a little himself. "You got it Miss Wayne." He fell instep behind her.


	2. The Cat's green eyes shine

This one was requested by **Shiranai Atsune**. it was their idea and concept... I just rolled with it. I hope ya'll like it. anyway... enjoy!

~inudigifan201

* * *

Ch, 2. The Cat's green eyes shine.

"Ladybug!" Alya sprinted to Marinette after an akuma attack had been dealt with. "I need to talk to you!"

Marinette stiffened. "Ah… you mean you want another interview?" She asked her as soon as she caught up to her.

Alya shook her head. "No… you talked to my boyfriend the other day."

 _'Crap, she thinks me and Nino are… EW!'_ Marinette gave her a fake smile. "Oh, was he the guy with the red hat, glasses, headphones, and dark skin?"

Alya nodded. "That's him. He told me nothing is going on between you and him… but, I had this sneaking suspicion that he was lying to me. So, what do you have to say about it?"

 _'Might as well be honest… as honest as I can be anyway.'_ She gave her a sincere smile. "He told me you and him are dating. Then he said something that reminded me of you and I said you two are meant for each other." She explained.

Alya blinked. "Really? He was telling the truth?"

Marinette shrugged. "He seems to really like you. Why would he lie about something like that?"

Alya scratched the back of her head and giggled. "Now I just have to figure out what's going on between him and my best friend."

Marinette nervously giggled. "Maybe they're planning you a surprise party or something."

"It's not my birthday." Alya rolled her eyes.

"And that's the surprise." Marinette smiled nervously.

Alya laughed. "You're right, Nino would never."

A sigh of relief left Marinette's lips. Her earrings beeped at her. She waved at Alya. "Well, I gotta go now… bye!" she then used her yo-yo to get away.

"Later Ladybug!" Alya waved and then went on her marry way.

Neither girl noticed at a certain cat had been standing there the whole time. He hadn't used his powers, so he had more time in suit. _'What's Nino hiding?'_ He asked himself.

Nino hummed as he was walking down the street. Before he knew he was up in the air and flying above Paris. "Ah!" He called out in understandable fear.

"I got you." Cat Noir made himself known.

Nino scrambled to grab onto him. "Just don't drop me dude!"

Cat Noir landed on a roof top and shrank his baton. "We're here." He smiled down at a shivering Nino. "You can let go now."

Nino blushed out of embarrassment and stopped hugging the cat themed super hero. "Sorry about that dude, but when you come out of nowhere and just grab a dude off the street…"

"Sorry about that. I just wanted to talk to you in privet." Cat Noir scratched the back of his head.

"About what?" Nino brushed himself off.

"Ladybug." Cat Noir shrugged. "You seem to be kinda chummy with her lately."

"Oh!" Nino smiled. "Ya, I found out who she is under the mask."

Cat Noir gave him a sly smile. "Mind telling me?"

Nino shook his head. "No dude. I promised I wouldn't tell anyone and I'm a dude of my word."

Cat Noir shrugged again. "Fair enough. I respect that." He then crossed his arms. "So… you know who she is then… then do you if she likes anyone… anybody special to her?"

Nino became confused. "Dude what?"

"My love rival!" Cat Noir gave him a Cheshire cat smile.

"Oh!" Nino fallowed. "Ya I know who he is… but, I can't tell you that either. I mean, he doesn't even know she likes him."

Cat noir shrugged again. "Can't blame a cat for trying." He thought for a moment. "But, what if I found out who she is… will you tell me then?"

Nino shook his head. "Sorry dude, but no." He looked down at the street below. "Now can you put me back on the ground now?"

Cat Noir sighed. "Ya." He picked him up and used his baton as a fireman's pole. "Nice talking to you." He waved as Nino walked away.

"Nice talking to you too dude, but next time… can we be on the ground?" Nino waved back.

Cat Noir chuckled. "Maybe."

Nino sighed as he turned away. He then felt a buzz in his pocket. He grabbed his ringing phone and looked down at the screen. Marinette's face was in a small circle as the screen stated she was calling. "Hey dude!" He answered. "Cat Noir and I were just talking about you."

"You didn't tell him who I am did you?" He heard her panic on the other side.

"Don't worry dude, I'm a dude of my word." He puffed out his chest in pride.

She sighed. "Good. By the way, we need to plan Alya a surprise party."

"Huh?" He became confused. "Why? It's not her birthday."

"I know." She sighed again. "But she thinks you and I…" She explained.

"Oh." He nodded.

"So I, as Ladybug, said maybe we were planning her a surprise party." She explained further. "So she doesn't think we're… you know."

"Got it." He nodded. "But, we need a reason… we can't just throw her a party just cuz."

They both thought for a moment.

"How about for the success of the Lady-blog?" He could tell just by the tone of her voice she was smiling.

He smiled. "Perfect! It's her pride and joy."

She giggled. "I know. Well, see you later. This super hero has homework."

"Bye dude." He hung up.

Cat Noir landed in his room and de-transformed into his civilian form. He sighed as he flopped down onto his pure white sofa. "Plagg! Nino knows who she is!"

The Kwami in question held a piece of cheese and rolled his eyes. "And… your point?"

Adrien looked up at him and rolled his own eyes. "Which means she might go to our school." He gasped. "She might even be on our class." He smiled wide. "If I find out who she is, then maybe I'll be able to figure out who she likes… and get rid of my competition." He rubbed his hands together and chuckled evilly.

Plagg smirked. "Kid! I didn't know you had it in you. I'm so proud."

"I mean, show her how much better I am than that guy." He corrected himself. "I'm not actually gonna hurt anyone. Just make her forget about him."

Plagg shrugged. "Still kinda devious, how can I help?" He gave him a sly smile.

"I got this, just eat your cheese." Adrien smiled wide.

Plagg smiled wide and nodded. "Best plan ever." He flew over and picked up a piece of cheese off the computer desk. He then proceeded to eat it.

Adrien leaned on the window. _'All I gotta do is see who Nino…'_ Something dawned on him. _'He dragged Marinette out of class right as the bell rang yesterday.'_ He smiled wide. _'Marinette is always disappearing when Ladybug shows up. They're never at the same place at the same time… except that one time, but time travel was involved. And then there were two Ladybugs.'_ He sighed dreamily. _'Best day ever.'_ He then shook his head. _'Focus Agreste!'_ He took a deep breath. _'Yes, Marinette… makes perfect sense. Now that I think about it… Marinette and Ladybug look exactly the same. I thought I was just being shallow when I thought Marinette was cute. But I'm not a jerk! Marinette is Ladybug!'_ He smiled and was on the verge of tears. _'That means the girl of my dreams has been sitting behind me the whole time!'_ He then pouted. _'Now I just have to figure out who she likes and I'll be golden. But, that doesn't matter. He doesn't matter. All that matters is my lady.'_


	3. Surprise

This one was requested by **Shiranai Atsune**. it was their idea and concept... I just rolled with it. I hope ya'll like it.

I debated on posting this sooner, but it would have been a little shorter. I don't like ending chapters halfway down a page on a word document. this chapter is still kinda short, but I promise the next chapter will be longer.

anyway... enjoy!

~inudigifan201

* * *

Ch, 3. Surprise

Marinette was busy painting a sign for Alya's surprise party. Nino and Adrien were both decorating the space for the party themselves.

Marinette stood up and admired her handy work. "Hum… I don't know." She scratched the back of her head.

Adrien smiled and walked up behind her. "It's perfect Mari. Alya will love it."

She blushed and looked back at him. "Thanks."

"Thanks for the help bro!" Nino patted him on the shoulder. He then chuckled a little. "I guess surprise parties are a three man job."

"No problem. Happy to help." Adrien smiled at his best friend.

"Now we just have to get everyone here and Alya here without spoiling the surprise." Marinette dusted herself off. _'Although this party is my fault in the first place.'_ "Can you two hang this while I get Alya?" She checked her phone for the time.

"Sure thing." Adrien picked up one corner of the banner. He then looked up at her and gave her a sly smile. "Why don't you two stop by my place and I'll have Nathalie lay out some dresses for the both of you."

She blushed. "Your house?"

He smiled wide and chuckled. "Well, you can't attended a party covered in paint."

She blushed even harder as she looked herself over. "Oh." She waved and nervously giggled. "Good point." She then started to back up and walk away.

Nino cocked an eyebrow as soon as she was gone. "You really think your dad is gonna be ok with two random girls showing up at his house like that?"

Adrien rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone from his pocket. He soon heard a woman on the other end. "Hey Nathalie! Some friends of mine are dropping by later. Can you pull some party dresses from dad's night life collection for them?"

"I'll see what I can do. Do you need anything to wear?" she asked.

"No, I'm good. I grabbed something before I left the house earlier." He smiled. "Hey, if you can, put Marinette in the red dress with the black accents… it would go great with her eyes."

He could hear the smirk on her face. "And your other friend?"

"Anything purple would be fine." He quickly responded.

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks Nathalie." He hung up and put the phone back in his pocket. He looked back at Nino who was giving him a raised eyebrow and crossed arm look. "What?"

"Bro? What's gotten into you? You've been acting weird all week." He looked him in the eye.

Adrien smirked. "Wanna know a secret?"

Nino became confused. "Ok?"

Adrien looked around to make sure they were alone. He then leaned in close to him to whisper in his ear. "I'm Cat Noir and I figured out who Ladybug is."

"What?!" Nino almost screamed.

Adrien shrugged. "It's true."

"Dude!" Was all Nino could say.

Adrien smiled wide. "And Marinette is Ladybug. I figured it out all on my own." He shrugged. "I know she likes someone, but I'm not gonna ask you again because I know you're a really good friend and you keep your promises."

Nino squeaked. _'Dude! It's you! She likes you! Adrien is Cat Noir?! Do I have any other friends who are super heroes?'_

"So I just have to blow this other guy out of the water by showering Marinette with gifts and attention." Adrien continued. He smiled wide. "It's a fool proof plan."

 _'You don't have too. She already likes you. Dude, are you jealous of yourself?'_ Nino nodded. _'Could he sabotage himself?'_

Adrien smiled and patted his shoulder. "Thanks for listening bro."

"No problem bro." Nino gave him a fake smile as they picked up the banner to hang it.

Three hours passed and their classmates filled the space. Nino had his hat off and wore a blazer over his t-shirt and jeans. He noticed Adrien, whom was dressed in a similar fashion to him but with a lime green tie, smiling and greeting the guests with a fake smile. Nino gulped and hoped the ladies would take their time.

The theme of the party was Ladybug and Cat Noir; so all the guests were dressed in red, black and lime green.

A vibration caught Nino off guard and he pulled his phone out of his pocket. The text from Marinette read. "Alya and I will be there in 5." He looked up to the crowd and cuffed his hands together. "Alya will be here in five! Everybody hide!" He shouted.

Alya shrugged as she and Marinette walked toward the place where they were throwing the party. "I'm just saying Adrien has been acting weird lately. I mean the guy had his dad's assistant pull dresses for us. And he wasn't even home." She rolled her eyes. "And he special requested that specific dress just for you. While there were four purple dresses laying out for me to just pick one."

Marinette giggled. "He's just nice. You know that."

Alya crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "A little extra nice if you ask me."

"Oh hey!" Marinette smiled. "We're here." She pulled Alya inside the building. They soon reached the area where the party was being held.

"Hey Marinette, why is it so dark in here?" Alya asked as Marinette flipped the lights on.

"Surprise!" Everyone jumped out and shouted.

Alya smiled and put her hands on her hips. She then read the sign Marinette had painted earlier.

"Congratulations on the success of the Lady-blog babe." Nino walked up to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

She giggled. "I was about to say, it's not my birthday."

"We know." Marinette rolled her eyes as she walked past the couple to join the crowd.

Nino leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Can I talk to you in private later on babe?"

Alya raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "Ok."

"So what's up?" She leaned on a wall in the hallway outside of the party and gave him a sly smile.

He seemed nervous. "I need your help babe."

Her smile faded. "What's wrong babe?"

"You look very nice in that dress." He sweat.

She smiled and rolled her eyes. "Thanks. It's a Gabriel Agreste original. But, compliments aside, what's going on."

"Don't hate me." He flinched.

Her eye twitched. "Did you cheat on me?"

He gulped. "I know who Ladybug and Cat Noir are and I promised not to tell anyone and I know how much your blog means to you but I can't tell you."

She scowled. "That's even worse. No wonder you started this conversation with a compliment." She sighed. "So what's the problem?"

"They're in love and don't even realize it." He rubbed his arm.

She became confused. "What do you mean?"

He took a deep breath. "She likes the guy under the mask but doesn't like him with the mask. He likes her with the mask and found out who she is under the mask. And now he likes her under the mask too."

She thought of all the possible combinations for a moment. "So they are their own love… square?"

He nodded. "And I'm the guy in the middle trying not to lose my mind. I know who they both are but she doesn't know he knows I know who he is and he doesn't know that it's him who she likes." He sighed. "Babe, I'm going to explode."

She giggled a little. "Not on my watch." She rolled her eyes. She then thought for a moment. "But, that is a predicament. When did you learn their secret identities?"

"Her; last week. Him; today." He breathed. "Before today he already tried to get me to tell him everything, but I didn't say anything."

"Why did he tell you today?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Because I asked him why he's been acting weird lately." He quickly covered his mouth after he realized he said too much.

Her eyes became huge. "Oh My God! Adrien is Cat Noir!" She gasped. Everything clicked in her brain. "And Marinette is Ladybug!" She gasped again. She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "Well I'm the worst investigative reporter ever." She giggled.

"Promise you won't put it on your blog. They're gonna hate me if they find out I said anything." He panicked.

"I promise." She kissed him on the cheek. "Can't have my super hero BFF beat up my boyfriend." She patted him on the shoulder. "Besides, you didn't really say anything. I figured it out on my own." She crossed her arms as a smug smile graced her face.

He shrugged and scratched the back of his head. "So what do we do?"

"I don't know." She opened the door that led back to the party. She peered at Marinette trying not to faint as Adrien asked her to dance as a slow song began to play. "But we need to get them alone."


	4. Let's Dance

This one was requested by **Shiranai Atsune**. it was their idea and concept... I just rolled with it. I hope ya'll like it.

um... sorry for the long wait.

anyway... enjoy!

~inudigifan201

* * *

Ch, 4. Let's dance

Marinette had lost sight of Alya and Nino. She looked around and found them sneaking off to the hallway. She sighed as she was about to go retrieve them so Alya could cut the cake her dad baked.

"Hey Marinette!" She glanced over her shoulder and saw Adrien with a huge smile coming toward her. He grabbed her hand and kissed it. He then looked her in the eyes and gave her a seductive smirk. "Wanna dance with me?"

It took every ounce of her not to squeal in excitement. She blushed profusely. "Sh… sure." She managed to utter.

A slow song began to play as he pulled her closer. He put one hand on her back as the other one guided her hand to his shoulder. She gulped as her other hand found its way to his chest. Their eyes met as their bodies swayed to the music.

Nino and Alya watched them from the hall.

He looked at her. "Maybe they don't need our help."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh they need us, just look at her. I love the girl, but she's a mess."

He shrugged. "She's just nervous. Probably worried she's gonna step on his feet."

The world felt like it had melted away from Marinette and Adrien. He continued to smile at her as she smiled nervously up at him. Both, blushing; her a bit more than him, but he was getting there. Nothing could ruin this moment for the two of them.

Almost nothing. A certain blonde who only seemed to like Adrien for his money and looks was not happy seeing _her Adri-kins_ dancing with someone besides herself. Let alone her rival Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

"Adri-kins! Dance with me instead." She ripped him away from Marinette.

"Chloe!" Adrien jerked his arm away and escaped her grasp. "If I wanna dance with you, I'll ask."

Chloe pouted. "Why would you want to dance with **_her_** anyway? She's below you."

Marinette fumed. She was about to give her a piece of her mind before Adrien grabbed her hand again.

"Because she's my friend." He gave Marinette a wink.

"I'm your friend too." Chloe stomped her designer heels.

He rolled his eyes. "We used to be friends, but you and I have grown apart."

Chloe huffed and looked over her competition. She couldn't believe her eyes. "How… how did you get your hands on that dress?" She almost yelled.

Marinette became confused. "Adrien is letting me borrow it."

"You can have it." He interjected.

"Adri-kins! You're giving **_her_** one of your father's originals that hasn't even hit the stores yet?" She scowled at Marinette. "I was planning on buying it as soon as it came out, but I guess I can't now because you're wearing it."

Marinette smiled and shrugged. "Sorry Chloe, I didn't know."

"For someone who is supposedly into fashion…" Chloe began to insult her.

"That's enough Chloe!" Adrien snapped at her. "Could you just stop being such a bully? Everyone has had it with your behavior!"

The whole room gasped and the music stopped. Alya and Nino tiptoed back into the room without anyone noticing. No one could believe their eyes and ears.

Chloe and Marinette both stood there not knowing what to think as they looked the blonde boy over.

 _'Crap! I lost my cool in front of Marinette. And I think I went a little overboard with Chloe. Can today get any worse? Can someone get re-akumatized?'_ Adrien faked a smile and scratched the back of his head.

"Um… Adri-kins?" Chloe squeaked.

"Are you ok Adrien?" Marinette raised an eyebrow and put her hand to his forehead to see if he was running a fever.

He began to blush uncontrollably. "I'm ok, really." The image of sweet Marinette taking care of him while sick popped into his brain. He could just see it now. Her taking his temperature, bringing him a bowl of piping hot soup, putting a cold rag on his forehead. He wanted to be sick. He wanted her to take care of him. At least she wouldn't be as cold and formal as his dad's assistant. At least… at least Marinette would smile at him.

But, what if she found out he was Cat Noir? What would change? Would she even speak to him? Come to think of it… who was this guy Nino said she liked? What if he asked her out and she rejected him? He wasn't sure if he could take it. No… Marinette is too nice. Nothing would change… would it?

"Um… Marinette… if you're not busy right now… or later…" A new voice came to his ears. He blinked and saw the red headed artist blushing and trying to flirt with **_HIS_** lady.

An anger overtook the blonde boy. Jealousy? Yes. He shouldn't be trying to flirt with her. A normal conversation would be fine, after all, they were in the same class. But, this flirting had to stop.

"I'm sorry Nathaniel, but Adrien needs me right now. He's not feeling himself." She turned him down easily.

Adrien let out a small sigh of relief. She knew the redhead had a crush on her… wait… what if she liked him back? What if **_HE_** was just an inconvenience for her? He had to find out. He needed to know. He wouldn't let that happen. If she didn't return his feelings, he would have to win her over… somehow.

He soon felt a cold stare coming from the redhead. Oh, he was jealous too. Bring it on. He was willing to start a war. He knew there was no way he could win. He had an advantage. He knew both sides of her. He liked… No, loved! He was madly in love with both sides of her. Her sweet as sugar self as Marinette and her determined, strong willed, and stubborn Ladybug self. She had flaws, but he didn't care. He loved her anyway. Yes, if it is a war Nathaniel wanted, a war he would get.

The air felt thick as everyone stared at the boys mentally telling each other to back off as Marinette stood in between them. Chloe was on the phone with her father, as per-usual.


	5. Let the battle begin

This one was requested by **Shiranai Atsune**. it was their idea and concept... I just rolled with it. I hope ya'll like it.

this chapter is short... but it's here for a reason. PLOT! that, and I'm gonna be on a mini vacation tomorrow so I won't be able to work on anything while I'm gone... road trips are murder on deadlines.

anyway... enjoy!

~inudigifan201

* * *

Ch, 5. Let the battle begin.

It hadn't been a week since the party. It started out small. The blonde and redhead competing for Marinette's affections trying to outdo the other.

Day 1

Adrien carried her books.

Nathaniel gave her all his notes.

Day 2

Nathaniel drew her a lovely drawing.

Adrien gave her concert tickets with back stage passes to her favorite rock n' roller.

Day 3

Nathaniel brought her a stuffed animal.

Adrien bought out the zoo for an afternoon. He even donated quite a bit of money to the zoo as well… for the animals of course.

Day 4

Nathaniel drew her a comic book.

Adrien had pure gold fabric and matching thread imported from Italy.

It was getting ridiculous. It was the dawn of the fifth day. Alya and Nino sat in their respective seats waiting for the boys to show up. Marinette walked in and gave them both a warm smile.

"Morning guys!" She waved at them.

She was loving all the attention she was getting from Adrien lately. Although, if he liked her, then why hadn't he asked her out on a proper date? If she tried to ask him, she'd stutter and trip over her own words. But, she was still spending time with him and that was all that mattered.

"Morning." The darker skinned couple smiled back not knowing what else to say.

Marinette smiled wide.

As if on cue, Adrien and Nathaniel got stuck in the door trying to get to Marinette first. Both staring daggers at the other.

Marinette's smiled faded into a more confused expression.

Chloe, annoyed more than anything by the current events, pushed both boys into the room. "Could you two watch where you're going from now on?" She chastised them.

Nathaniel landed face first on the floor while Adrien landed on his feet.

"Hey Mari…" Adrien smiled and was cut off by him suddenly falling flat on his face and being pulled back.

Nathaniel used the momentum to propel himself up and reach the girl in pig tails first.

Adrien grumbled incoherently. _'You won this battle Nathaniel, but you will not win the war.'_

"I drew this for you. Took me a month." Nathaniel smiled as he handed Marinette the graphic novel he had drawn.

She gave him a warm smile. "Thank you, that's very sweet of you Nathaniel." She then flipped through the pages with the same smile.

 _'She's so nice.'_ Both boys smiled wide.

Adrien got to his feet and brushed himself off. He then walk over and gently pushed the redhead aside. "Ah hem." He handed her a case to a video game.

He eyes widened as she read the title and set the book on her desk. She gasped as she, with shaking hands, accepted the offering. "This… this won't even be released until next week."

Adrien smiled wide and puffed out his chest. He rubbed his hand on his shirt as if to clean his nails. "Ya, I get an early copy of almost every video game." He bragged a little. "Got that one yesterday." His smile was so smug.

"Oh I'd love to barrow it some time." Marinette tried to hand it back.

"Barrow?" He chuckled a little. _'Darling'_ "I'm giving it to you. It's yours to keep."

Her face flushed with red. "What?"

He smiled wide. "It's yours."

"But…" She tried to protest.

"You're much better at video games than I am anyway. Besides, you'd enjoy it more. If I wanna play it; I'll just go buy another one when it comes out." He smiled even more.

"I…I…I…I… don't know how to thank you." She bushed even harder.

He waved. "Don't worry about it."

Nino smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand. 'Bro, you should have asked her out right there.'

"Are you ok Nino?" Adrien glanced over at his best friend.

He faked a smile. "Ya… I'm ok bro."


	6. The turtle's shell

This one was requested by **Shiranai Atsune**. it was their idea and concept... I just rolled with it. I hope ya'll like it.

short chapters that set up plot are fun.

anyway... enjoy!

~inudigifan201

* * *

Ch, 6. The turtle's shell

Nino sighed as he slumped down on his favorite bench in the park. He didn't know what to do, or what he could do. All he knew was that he had somehow gotten himself in a giant mess.

"You're too young to look that distrait." A voice reached his ears.

He looked up from the ground and saw an old man waving at him. He gave the older gentleman a warm smile as he stood up. "Would you like to sit sir?"

The old man smiled. "I would actually." He hopped onto the bench. "I could use someone to talk too. Tell me about your problems son." He patted the seat next to him.

Nino shrugged and did as he was told. "I have these friends, right? And they have a secret that nobody is supposed to know. I found out… by accident mind you. And they are driving me crazy. He is madly in love with both sides of her while she loves one side of him and is, like, best friends with the other. And now he's got into a 'quote' war with one of our classmates to vie for her affections… which he doesn't even need to do because she is already his. Bro is also literally jealous of himself… and the other guy who she doesn't care about, well she does care but, not like that. You know?"

The old man chuckled. "Oh I know that story all too well. Same thing happened to two of my friends when I was your age."

"And I'm the only one who knows their secret." Nino continued.

"She doesn't know that he knows who she is and he does know that you know who he is." The old man stroked his beard. "but you can't tell her."

"Exactly! And keeping their secrets from each other…" Nino starched the back of his head.

"Excruciating." The old man chimed in.

Nino looked at him in shock. "Dude… you read my mind."

The old man chuckled again. "As I said. I was in your shoes when I was a young man."

Nino chuckled a little. "I doubt your friends were…"

"Super heroes?" The old man smiled.

"Dude." Nino gasped.

The old man chuckled. "You are a very good friend. Very loyal."

Nino shrugged and smiled. "Thanks, I try."

"Your friends trust you completely." The old man smiled.

"That they do." Nino sighed.

"And you just want them to be happy."

"Absolutely."

"And you are very respectful of your elders."

Nino chuckled. "If I wasn't then my mama would tan my hide."

The old man chuckled too. "My mother would have too when I was your age."

"That's what moms are for. Setting us straight." Nino smiled.

The old man chuckled again. "Very true."


	7. Dawn of a new era

This one was requested by **Shiranai Atsune**. it was their idea and concept... I just rolled with it. I hope ya'll like it.

another short chapter... sorry... my writing schedule is a bit wonky now and I need to get that fixed... it would help if I could get my mom on a better schedule, but wish me luck with that! I love my mom, but having to be her live in nurse is a pain when she doesn't want to do her treatment... I might just have to strap her to the machine and make her do her treatment. I want her to feel better... and that means sitting in a chair for four hours as a machine cleans her blood... failing kidneys are the worst! take care of your kidneys everyone!

but, I digress... anyway... Back to Nino in this chapter!

anyway... enjoy!

~inudigifan201

* * *

Ch, 7. Dawn of a new era.

Nino slumped down in his chair when he got home. He sighed as he removed his red baseball cap and set it on his computer monitor. He then pulled his phone out of his pocket to check if he had any messages.

Alya sent him a text saying "An akuma appeared, gonna film it."

Marinette texted saying "An akuma appeared… try to convince Alya not to film it. I don't want her getting hurt."

And Adrien was the last text reading "An akuma appeared… now Marinette and I have to go fight it. We were having fun playing video games. I almost kissed her! Akumas have really bad timing. Anyway stay away from the Arch de Triomphe till it gets cleansed."

All three texts were from about fifteen minutes ago. He walked passed the Arch on the way home… must have missed the akuma. Something must have been looking out for him. His super hero friends probably.

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He looked down at his desk and noticed a little black box with red detailing on it.

"How did you get here?" He picked it up and looked around. Nothing else in his messy room seemed out of place or missing. He then looked back at the box and shrugged. He opened it.

A flash of yellow light blinded him for about a few seconds. He heard a yawn as he gathered his bearings. He looked up and saw a little turtle like thing floating above where he was previously sitting.

"Hello master." The little turtle smiled and waved. "My name is Wayzz. It is nice to meet you."

Nino rubbed his unbelieving eyes. He then blinked at him. "You're a Kwami, aren't you?"

Wayzz nodded. "I am companion to the turtle miraculous and to the Great Guardian."

Nino nodded. "I get what the miraculous are. My bro Adrien explained it to me after he told me he's Cat Noir. But, what's the 'Great Guardian'? and do I get to be a super hero too?"

Wayzz winced. "Adrien should have not told you that, but I guess it could not be helped. Yes, you become Jade Turtle. The Great Guardian is the keeper of the Miraculous stones. You look after and decided who gets them when the time is right. My old master was getting far too old and I worried for his health. So I urged him to pass me on to a younger generation. And, he chose you. You show great respect for others and care deeply about those around you. That's why you were chosen. Those are the perfect qualities for a Great Guardian."

Nino seemed shocked. "You mean Marinette and Adrien could bite the dust any minute and I have to pick who replaces them? I can't just replace my friends!"

"Hopefully that does not happen and your friends live long and happy lives. But, death is inevitable. You will eventually have to choose new holders of the Ladybug and Black Cat miraculous." Wayzz explained.

Nino's phone buzzed. He looked at it. Three texts. One from Alya, one from Adrien and one from Marinette. All three said the same thing. "The akuma is taken care of, it's safe to go out now."

He sighed and looked back up at Wayzz whom was giving him a hopeful smile. "First off…" He smiled back at the small turtle. "You don't have to call me master. Call me dude or something… or even my name. Master is so… weird sounding. And not me."

Wayzz smiled and shrugged. "Sure thing… dude."


End file.
